


"Ich werde gerne geküsst, bevor..."

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitat: „Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde."  - Blood Diamond</p><p>Spielt nach dem GP von Malaysia 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ich werde gerne geküsst, bevor..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem hier ist jemals passiert. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte niemanden verletzen oder beleidigen. Die von den Charakteren geäußerten Ansichten und Werte entsprechen nicht meiner eigenen Meinung. Es ist alles rein fiktiv.

**Malaysia, 24.03.2013**

 

Er stöhnte auf, als er hart gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde und wimmerte, als der Körper des Älteren sich gegen ihn presste. Sein Körper brannte, wo immer der Spanier ihn berührte.  
Er spürte das Adrenalin und den Alkohol durch seine Venen rauschen.  
Eine exquisite Mischung aus Wut und Verlangen beherrschte sein Denken. Anders war die Situation, sein Leichtsinn, nicht zu erklären.  
Tief vergrub er seine Finger in den schwarzen Haaren, riss den Kopf des Älteren ein Stück zurück. Dunkle Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an und rote Lippen leuchteten ihm entgegen. Er würde so gerne wissen, wie sie schmeckten….  
Er spürte hastigen Atem, der an seine Haut schlug und leckte sich über die eigenen, so furchtbar trockenen Lippen. Er war verrückt das zu tun. Er war verrückt das zu wünschen.  
Er spürte die Angst in seinem Hals als er schluckte.  
Das feine Haar kitzelte seine Hand, als er den Älteren näher zog.

 

 

 

Er war so wütend.  
Er hatte gesiegt. Darauf allein kam es an. Schön, er hätte Mark den Vortritt lassen sollen, aber bitte, wer konnte das ernsthaft erwarten?  
Er wollte seinen Titel verteidigen, nicht einem Rentner ein Abschiedsgeschenk machen. Die Rennen waren hart, der Kampf erbarmungslos. Wenn der Australier damit nicht zu Recht kam, dann musste er eben gehen. Er würde ihm keine Träne nachweinen.

 

Statt einer Siegesfeier und dem unvergleichlichen Gefühl einen GP gewonnen zu haben, hatte er nun nichts als schlechte Laune und Wut im Bauch.  
Es war ihm gleich, was sie sagten. Er war der bessere. Er war der Sieger.  
Und er war es, der seit drei Jahren den Erfolg des Teams garantierte.  
Er war der wichtigste Part des Teams.  
Um ihn hatten sie sich zu kümmern.

 

Er schnaubte bei der Erinnerung an die Strafpredigt, die er bekommen hatte.  
Teamgeist…. er selbst hielt viel davon, schätzte ihn auch sehr… aber nicht zu jedem Preis!  
Es war nicht Teamgeist, wenn die Schwachen gepusht wurden.  
Das war Versagen.

 

Er war erleichtert, als sich die Türen des noblen Clubs hinter ihm schlossen. Schon hier im Vorraum konnte er die Bässe der Musik hören. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er war froh, dass er auf diese Club-Kette gestoßen war.

Klein, exklusiv und verschwiegen.  
Was machte es schon, dass es ein Vermögen kostete, solange alles, was im Club geschah auch dort blieb.

 

Sein Magen kribbelte vorfreudig, als er die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunterging und den großen Saal betrat. Die Bässe pulsten durch seinen Körper, der Lärm und die Lichter benebelten seine Sinne. Er liebte dieses Gefühl.  
Zu lange hatte er es vermisst.  
Zu lange sich der Kontrolle seines Teams unterstellt.  
Wenn sie ihm nicht gaben was er verlangte, wenn sie ihm keinen Ausgleich boten, dann musste er es sich eben selbst holen.  
Einen anderen Sieg, der vielleicht noch süßer war.

 

 

 

Alonso wandte den Kopf ab, so dass Sebastians Lippen nur seine Wange trafen.  
Frustriert grollte der Jüngere und zerrte nun stärker am feinen Stoff von Alonsos Hemd, versuchte es dem Älteren zu entreißen. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, um noch geduldig zu sein.  
Er spürte das arrogante Lächeln an seinem Hals und keuchte schmerzerfüllt, als er gebissen wurde. Seine Hände wurden zurückgerissen und an die Wand gepresst. Die Kälte biss in die erhitzte Haut.  
„Meine Regeln, schon vergessen?“  
Eine Stimme wie flüssiges Feuer, die seine Nerven in Brand setzte.  
„Dann mach!“ Seine Stimme war heiser, ungeduldig. Mit viel Kraft löste er seine Hüften von der Wand, rieb sich am harten Körper des Spaniers. Er lächelte, als er ihm ein Stöhnen entlocken konnte.  
Zweifellos war er schön.  
Zweifellos begehrenswert.  
Zweifellos war es ein Fehler, sich ihm hinzugeben.  
Aber es wäre nicht sein erster heute.

 

 

Sein Cocktail war zu süß und klebte in seinem Mund, aber er war stark und im Moment wollte er nichts anders.  
Aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten. Es war angenehm sich nicht verstecken, sich nicht verbergen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich erkannten ihn auch hier einige, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Niemand würde es wagen darüber ein Wort zu verlieren.  
Es stand für alle zuviel auf dem Spiel.  
Eine ganz einfache Pattsituation.  
Sagst du es von mir, sag ich es von dir.  
Außerdem würde es eh niemand glauben.  
Er war Profisportler. Der nette Junge von Nebenan. Schwiegermutter-Liebling und seit Jahren seiner Jungendliebe treu. Sebastian schmunzelte erneut darüber.  
Wenn die Fassade schön war, machte sich niemand die Mühe dahinter zu sehen.

 

Er beobachtete eine Weile einen schmalen jungen Mann, der ein paar Meter entfernt tanzte.  
Vom Schema her würde er schon einmal passen….  
Er hatte sich gerade entschieden den ersten Schritt zu machen, als sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.  
Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit ihm.

 

 

 

Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst als er auf das Bett fiel.  
Fast sofort war der Ältere über ihm.  
Sebastian zitterte vor Anspannung, konnte nicht genug von der weichen, dunklen Haut bekommen. Er ließ seine Finger über den starken Rücken laufen, kratzte über die ebene Fläche.

Ein Lachen entkam ihm, als Alonso aufstöhnte und den Kopf in den Nacken warf, sich der Berührung entgegen drängte.  
Er wollte endlich das Feuer spüren, dass der Spanier ihm versprach.  
Er wollte die Kraft, die Hitze, die Glut spüren.  
Er wollte die Lust, die ihm versprochen wurde.  
Ein erleichtertes Seufzen, als der Ältere an seinen Jeans zerrte. Sie endlich von seinen schmalen Hüften strich.  
Sebastian strampelte mit den Beinen, um sie schnell los zu werden, hakte seine Finger in den Bund der schwarzen Stoffhose, die noch immer die Beine des Spaniers bedeckte.  
Er wollte ihn.  
Nackt.

 

Seine Lippen brannten als er den flachen Bauch küsste.  
Der salzige Geschmack prickelte auf seiner Zunge.  
Er genoss das Seufzen, das Stöhnen, dass über die roten Lippen kam.  
Er wollte wissen, ob sie wirklich so weich waren.  
Der Stoff raschelte unter seinen Fingern, als er Alonsos letzte Kleidung zu Boden warf.  
Er schluckte schwer als er den unverhüllten Leib betrachtete.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“  
Der Spott in der Stimme war ebenso wenig zu überhören wie der Akzent, der Sebastians Nacken kribbeln ließ. Er umfasste mit einer Hand Alonsos harten Schwanz und rieb ihn kräftig, schmunzelte über das laute Stöhnen des Spaniers. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sich über ihn beugte, seine schmerzhafte Erregung an den festen Muskeln rieb.  
„So wie dir.“, raunte er ihm zu und biss in die linke Brustwarze, die sich ihm entgegen reckte.  
Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Haut und rann über seinen Rücken.  
Er fühlte sich lebendig.

 

 

„Sieh an…“  
Er hasste diese Arroganz.  
„….der kleine ungezogene Junge….“  
Fast so sehr wie diese Augenbrauen, die ihn zu verspotten schienen.  
„…. müsstest du nicht längst im Bettchen sein?“  
Dahin wollte er zwar, aber das musste er sich trotzdem nicht bieten lassen.  
„Und müsstest du dir nicht noch deine Wunden lecken? Aus eigener Dummheit ausgeschieden?“  
Die Wut brach sich bahn in seiner Stimme und er giftete den Älteren regelrecht an, klammerte sich gleichzeitig an seinem Drink fest. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, seinen Feind hier zu haben. Er fühlte sich verletzlich, weil die Musik und die vielen Menschen seine Reflexe behinderten. Er kam sich angreifbar vor.

 

Er sah Alonsos Lachen mehr, als das er es hörte.  
„So angrifflustig heute? Auch gegen jemanden, der nicht zu deinem Team gehört?“  
Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm und er hasste es, dass der Spanier das natürlich gehört hatte.  
„Geht dich nichts an.“ Pampig, kindisch, aber die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um eine weitere Dummheit zu verhindern.  
Er würde ihm dieses Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

 

 

 

Küsse.  
Viele Küsse auf seiner Haut. Auf seinen Schultern.  
Seiner Wirbelsäule.  
Auf seinen Rippen.  
Seinem Hintern.  
Er seufzte und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich ihm entgegen bog.  
So geschickt. So verführerisch.  
Seine Finger krallten sich fester in die ägyptische Baumwolle. Sein Atem ging heftig und er spürte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen.  
„Mach schon!“  
Sowohl eine Bitte als auch ein Befehl.  
Er bekam nur heiseres Lachen und einen tiefen Biss in die Muskeln seines Rumpfes.  
Ein Stöhnen brach über seine Lippen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er gegen das Laken rieb, in dem kühlen Stoff die Erlösung suchte, die der Spanier ihm nicht geben würde.

 

„Sei geduldig. Sonst wirst du verletzt.“  
Eine große Hand, die seinen Rücken nach unten presste. Eine kalte, feuchte Hand, die ihren Weg in seinen Körper suchte.  
Sebastian biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
Er nähme lieber den Schmerz, als diese Sehnsucht in Kauf.

 

 

Es war dumm, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Es war dumm, dass er sich auf ein Terrain wagte, das er nicht beherrschte.  
Es war eine Dummheit, die er begehen wollte.

 

Die Musik hüllte seinen Körper ein und er gab sich Mühe ihr zu folgen, ihm zu folgen.  
Seine Augen hingen an dem Spanier, konnten sich nicht sattsehen an den geschmeidigen Bewegungen, dem schnellen Wechsel von Licht und Schatten.  
Er konnte sich nicht sattsehen an ihm. Seinem Feind. Seinem Rivalen.  
Ihm gleich auf mehr Arten, als er gedacht hätte.  
Ein flüchtiges Seufzen kam über seine Lippen als der Ältere nach ihm Griff, ihre Hüften zusammenbrachte. Sebastian spürte, dass er sich verspannte, dem Rhythmus der Musik nicht mehr zu folgen vermochte. Er starrte in die schwarzen Augen und sah ein Feuer darin, dass seine Wünsche spiegelte.

Er spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Hals, als sich der Ältere zu ihm beugte.

Ein leises Stöhnen, als der feste Körper sich an seinem rieb. Mit dem Rhythmus der Musik, die sein Blut antrieb.  
Er spürte seine Lippen an seinem Ohr, als er leise wisperte.  
„Lust darauf noch mehr Regeln zu brechen?“

Ein dummer Spruch. Ein platter Spruch.  
Ein Spruch, der seinen Verstand umging und ihm direkt zwischen die Beine fuhr.  
Er war selbst überrascht, als er nickte und noch viel überraschter, als er seine Meinung auch im Taxi nicht änderte.

 

 

 

Er ächzte leise, als Alonso seine Hüften packte und ihn herum drehte.  
Er wimmerte als der Spanier seine Finger zurückzog, ihm das wenige nahm, was er ihm gegeben hatte. Seine Lippen brannten. Sein Blick haftete an denen des Spaniers.  
So rot. So verlockend.  
Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut, als der Ältere seine Beine auseinander drückte, sich dazwischen schob. Er spürte den schnellen Herzschlag und sah das Verlangen in den dunklen Augen. Eine Hand fixierte seine Hüfte, die andere führte Alonso.  
Sebastian konnte ihn an seinem Körper fühlen.  
Heiß und hart.  
Er sehnte sich danach.  
Sein Schwanz tat fast weh, sosehr wünschte er es sich.

„Warte!“

Es tat weh, dass zu sagen.  
Seine Hand zitterte, als er nach dem Gesicht des Spaniers griff, ihn weiter zu sich zog. Er schauderte unter der Berührung des heißen Fleisches.  
So nah…

 

Er leckte sich die Lippen um sprechen zu können.  
„Ich werd gern geküsst, bevor ich gefickt werde.", raunte er gegen die weichen Lippen, stöhnte auf, als der Spanier sich ihm entzog.  
Schrie auf, als er sich einen Weg in seinen Körper bahnte.

 

Es brannte. Es glühte.  
Harte Hände hielten seine Hüften.  
Ein weicher Mund küsste seinen Hals.  
Heißer Atem an seiner Wange.  
„So nah stehen wir uns nicht.“ Untermalt von einem Keuchen, dass Sebastians Herz stolpern ließ.

 

Hilflos krallte er sich in die starken Schultern.  
Genoss den Ansturm, der über ihm zusammenbrach.  
Glut in seinem Körper. Feuer in seinen Adern. Die Luft schien in seinen Lungen zu verbrennen und der salzige Schweiß, den er von Alonsos Haut leckte brannte in seinem Mund.

 

Er spürte die Kraft, die Wut und den Zorn des Älteren wie seinen eigenen.  
Spürte ihn brennen, beben und erzittern.  
Er versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu stemmen und ihn zu halten.  
Klammerte sich so sehr an ihn, wie er ihn zu treiben versuchte.  
Sein Bewusstsein schrumpfte auf die Größe dieses Zimmers, dieses Bettes.  
Es schrumpfte auf ihre Körper, die verbunden waren.  
Es schrumpfte auf diesen Mann, der seine Wut nahm, sie steigerte und in Wahn verwandelte.

 

Sebastian keuchte und schloss die Augen.  
Sein Körper tat weh.  
Alles tat weh.  
Es war noch nie so gut gewesen.  
Er spürte das Zittern, das seinen Höhepunkt ankündigte.  
Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in Alonsos Fleisch, hinterließen rote Male in der ebenmäßigen Haut.

 

Noch einmal steigerte sich der Ansturm.  
Er glaubte vergehen zu müssen.

 

Er spürte die Glut in seinem Körper und ließ los, biss sich auf die Lippen um seinen Schrei zu dämpfen.  
Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, bevor die Ruhe über ihn kam.

 

 

 

 

Er spürte seinen erkaltenden Samen zwischen ihren Körper.  
Hörte den Herzschlag des Spaniers an seiner Brust.  
Schwer lag der Ältere auf ihm, zwang ihn die Beine weit zu spreizen.  
Seine Hüften taten weh.

 

Träge strich Sebastian durch die schwarzen Locken, genoss die angenehme Schwere, die seine Glieder erfüllte. Er würde gern so liegen bleiben.  
Seine Finger wanderten aus den Haaren zu dem nun friedlichen, beinahe ruhenden Gesicht.

 

Vorsichtig strich er über die eigenwilligen Augenbrauen, die der Spanier so dezidiert zu nutzen vermochte.  
Hauchzart strich er über die geschlossenen Lider, die die glühenden Kohlen verbargen, die seinen Verstand verbrannt hatten.  
Die gerade Nase entlang, die sich unter der Berührung kräuselte.  
Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Jüngeren.  
Ganz behutsam strich er über die roten Lippen.  
Er würde zu gerne wissen, wie sie schmeckten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you you want to feel free to comment in German, English or Spanish. :) Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
